A Moment In Between
by crimsonmaz
Summary: RayNeela. Another Roomie moment. Written on the spur of the moment, but I just needed to satisfy the muses. Enjoy!


_Author's Note: Wow, haven't written a fanfic in months and months. Sadly, I'm out of practice, but I'm still a totally devoted Ray/Neela shipper even with all the very sad, ahem Gallant ahem,stuff I know that's coming up! So here's a very quick (and maybe not too good!) attempt at some, uh, Roomie goodness inspired by being up too late and reading reviews on episodes which I haven't even seen yet! I'm not one for writing hospital scenes. The title speaks for itself, it's just one of those scenes that could happen in between all the other dramas, hehe. I wish they would show more of them just hanging out in their apartment, perhaps engaging in the following...enjoy!_

He was happily munching on his breakfast when he suddenly heard some feminine throat-clearing going on behind him. Definitely intentional. And definitely annoyed.

"Well, good morning to you too roomie. Although usually, since we are meant to be civilised and all, growling isn't the common form of human communication."

He turned around, ready to face the wrath of the little, dark-haired vixen and was stopped in his tracks by the vision of unclothed limbs. Her bare legs to be exact.He couldn't say they were all that long - she wasn't exactly cutting it in the height department - but the slenderness was giving the allusion of them being wet-dream worthy. The expanse of smooth, chocolatey epidermis was a feast for the eyes. He noticed, however, that she had a rather nasty scar on one of her thighs. An unfortunate mar in the perfection, but he was still thoroughly impressed nonetheless.

"And it looks like someone's putting on a show this fine morning."

She looked positively livid now. Oh, this was going to be fun, he chuckled inwardly.

"Brilliant. First, I see you eating the last of, what is now, an empty box of my Special K and with the last quart of milk in the fridge, then you have the nerve to...oh, nevermind! I'm not in the mood for this."

She stomped into the kitchen and made her way to the sink with the kettle. The sound of crockery and cutlery being tossed around ensued.

"Yeah, sorry," he replied, a little sheepishly, "Didn't know you were on this morning, thought I'd drop by the corner store and pick up some groceries before you noticed."

He heard her sigh, a little resignedly or so he imagined.

"I swapped with Abby - don't ask, she wouldn't even tell me why. Seems like she's got a little field trip planned with some new guy. Apparently, Jerry's useful for something other than teasing me up a storm."

He laughed at the mulish expression on her face. "That's the Abby I know, always the little mover and shaker."

She arched an eyebrow amusedly at him. "Oh, and you would know all about that?

"Maybe."

"I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"The answer behind the mysteries of the Ray-Abby innuendo."

"Uh, yeah, jealous?" he inquired laughingly, half-interested to see the response he would get.

"I'm green with envy." Came the dry reply as she once again regained action and began to busy herself with filling up the kettle and boiling the water.

"I always knew you were hot for me."

"Uh-huh, but I'm not the one who's eyes are anchored to appendages just because they happened to be exposed more than usual." She smirked at the slightly embarrassed expression that crossed his face. He recovered quickly.

"Hey, but who's the one just inviting wandering eyes by, uh, exposing those appendages, and I must say those shorts...well let's just say, they don't leave much to the imagination. I may be me, and you may be you, but I'm still male and, oh yeah, you are definitely all woman."

She rolled her eyes at the sleazy accent he'd added to the last part of that comment. Living with someone like Ray made you used to the occasional sexual jibes. Maybe it was time to have a little fun at the expense of King Cocky, and give him a little bit of a surprise.

He watched as she walked up to where he'd turn his chair around to face the spot where she had stood by the kitchen sink. She stopped a few inches away from where he sat, legs spread slightly apart, hands on her hips. If he reached out, he could just about slide his hand down some silky-looking brown skin. He was tempted.

"Well," she bent slightly over to look him in the eyes, and gave him an eyeful of the cleavage not covered by her singlet, "Isn't it nice to be appreciated?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat, his eyes a little wider for his roomate's little display of sassiness. She gave a small smile at her victory. Looks like someone was getting a little uncomfortable being the victim of his own game.

"Oh, look at the time." She stood up straight again, back to normal, and averted her gaze to the clock, "We're going to be late. Come on."

He watched the sway of her hips as she walked back to her room.

The sound of the kettle whistling it's boiling point behind him was much too apt.


End file.
